With You
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: We're bound to hear the words 'I love you' in our lifetime at least once, even if it isn't from the person we want it to be from. We will always love someone unrequitedly. We might always have someone to be with. Response to the 100 Pairings Challenge.
1. Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

**This will eventually be a 10-chapter collection of drabble oneshots about certain pairings from the Next Generation. For more information, you can visit the 100 Pairings Challenge at HPFC. These are all meant to be short, and I do not support all of the pairings, which is why some of these drabbles are written the way they are. Thank you!**

* * *

The small-built fourteen-year-old stood at the iron-barred window, a pearl-shaped tear slipping down her cheek. Her bright red hair curled in the late spring humidity, and her locks hung down her back, dank and unkempt. She had stopped grooming herself when she had spotted him…that is, spotted him not caring.

From Lily Potter's dormitory window, sixteen-year-old Scorpius Malfoy was seen by the lake, tossing a Snitch back and forth with several of his Ravenclaw chums. He was laughing, his slicked back, blond hair hanging loose over his forehead. For a moment, it appeared as if his moonlight-silver eyes were looking in the direction of Lily, and that the grin on his face was for her.

But Lily knew better. She knew that Scorpius only thought of her as an immature…silly…soft-spoken little girl. She couldn't help loving him. He had fascinated her ever since she first encountered him on his first day of Hogwarts, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Lily was nine, and he eleven. Something was so intriguing about his eyes, and his past, and just him in general…

"When will I be visible to you, Scorp?" Lily murmured, running her hand along the window frame, as if she wished that she could break the glass and fly out to him...

She had been longing for love ever since she was a little girl of six. She questioned furiously why people had to fall in love, but only with people who did not return the love.

Scorpius was heading inside with his friends now, smiling and occasionally winking at passing girls. Lily hugged herself soothingly as he disappeared inside the castle, unaware of the invisible fourth-year girl boring her eyes through him…

"I need you…I love you…" Lily whispered chokingly, as heavier tears swam out of her innocent, love struck eyes…

It was impossible – she'd always be invisible to him, no matter what.

* * *

**Reviews are the only payment people like me recieve, and I'd love to hear some feedback! 9 more chapters are headed your way!**


	2. James Potter and Alice Longbottom

****

When one of the pairings in the Next Generation table was James/OC, I couldn't help but write yet another piece about my longtime OC, Alice Pomona Longbottom. All of my other HP fics mention her at least once, and I am writing her autobiography at the moment, the first six chapters posted here already!

* * *

He had gone through his whole life being told that his friendship with her would morph into something stronger, and always told these certain people that what they wanted to happen never would. Alice Pomona Longbottom was his closet and oldest friend, even when he was residing in Godric's Hollow, and she in London, living at the Leaky Cauldron.

James Sirius Potter was the one who called her "just a girl" upon their meeting after almost a year of separation. He was completely unaware of the tears she had shed the night of that heartless comment – Alice then saw him as only a brother, and wanted that brotherly, caring figure back.

It wasn't until their fourth year at Hogwarts when the two realized that they were no longer children, and hormones were kicking in. James became quite the ladies' man, but the childhood, female friend was always there for him in the wings. Then, Alice was only his chess opponent, his Potions partner, and the blue-eyed, yellow-haired simple girl who supplied him with "girl" advice.

But it wasn't until sixth year when they realized how important they meant to the other, and all of the other people they once saw interest in were nothing. The summer before their seventh was one chock full with midnight conversations on the grass outside the Burrow, numerous kisses – one after one – and the sense that they were the only ones in their world, and no one else mattered. When their lips met, they would melt into one, and seemed to fall into each other's arms. With James and Alice, everything always seemed so right, so perfect, and just like a faerie tale.

Just looking at Alice's angelic appearance and then hearing her sometimes foul and critical words would calm James, in a strange way. He couldn't explain it, but he just loved the way her face would grow red and full of fury when she was angry. He was more than grateful when she understood why he needed to act 'cool' and experienced at school - to show the world that James Sirius Potter knew that his father's fame would grant him superiority. She'd help him get rid of his deep thoughts and questions of the previous war during exam time, so he'd have good enough grades to stay on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Alice was just as appreciative of his ever-lasting presence in her life as much as he was of hers. She could confide in him her ponders over why she was never close to her two siblings, and sometimes felt like strangling her prying and overprotective mother – and James would listen, and give her similar, helping advice as she had given to them.

There was the time James sent her a Valentine Day's card even before they were a couple, and he sent it only for her to avoid being hurt on the day of love.

There were memories of them dancing together at night, underneath starry skies at the Burrow – the dances that would end in one of them slipping on the dewy grass and collapsing onto the ground, causing the other to flop down next to them. Lounging on the grass would lead to James kissing Alice's lips…and telling her what she really meant to him.

* * *

**Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors get! I'd like to hear honest feedback - it gets me persuaded to write more!**


	3. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy

When they were together, it was like no one else existed. He'd slip his arm around her, and she'd turn to beam at him and nuzzle her cheek against his. Nothing stopped them from doing this, or any other romantic behavior. Even when one of their fathers was in the room and their lips curled uncomfortably upon looking at them, Rose and Scorpius couldn't stop.

She had the facial structure of her father, and the same hair color as her mother, although the texture was straighter. Her eyes were an unusual silvery-blue twinkle, and she was different from her parents by believing in the fact that someday, the world would finally smile and forget of the effects Voldemort left on the magical community. Rose knew why her parents disapproved of her belief, as they had suffered through the war itself. But she didn't care what they thought about her at all – which was why she independently loved Scorpius.

He was his father all over again, but only with his mother's enchanting, onyx-like eyes. He was different from Draco and Astoria, just as Rose was apart from Ron and Hermione. Scorpius was a bit of a flirt, like his father before him, but he saw equality in every person – pureblood, Muggle-born, and half-blood.

Rose and Scorpius's equal beliefs towards racism and war effects brought them close to each other upon their first meeting. At first, they pretended to loathe the other, to live up to their fathers' known hatred of the other.

But it was too much to try to stay away. They kept their relationship a secret – forbidden love seemed hopelessly romantic to Rose.

As they grew older, the forbidden love was unnecessary. Everyone knew, and of course, that meant students told their parents through letters. The Weasleys and Malfoys now knew for sure.

But yet, after these parents knew of their children's fondness for the other, they let it slip. Because forbidden and unwanted love was better than no love at all.

* * *

**Reviews are my only payment for writing, and they make me write faster! Please leave one if you can!**


	4. Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter

She was exactly eight years older than him, and always saw him as an adorable, baby boy.

He was exactly eight years younger, and never admitted to anyone – not even his twin brother – that he grew up having a secret crush on her.

Every summer, she and her family would come for the annual reunions at the Burrow. Lysander lived in the exact house that his mother grew up in, with his parents, brother, grandfather, and two cousins. This house shadowed the Burrow, being only about half a mile away.

Lysander and his brother, Lorcan, would always be the youngest by a minimum of two years when invited to spend the day with the numerous Weasleys and Potters over at the Burrow. Sometimes, Lorcan – always the more outgoing one – would be invited to play Quidditch with the older boys. Lysander would hide in the shadows when he was then the only male child not playing Quidditch in the apple orchard. He'd watch Lily converse with her cousins, her red hair vivid and curly, and her eyes shining brightly in the afternoon sun.

Before he began observing Lily this way, he always thought his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Now, he saw Lily as the fertile, ever-blooming goddess.

He'd sometimes dream of her when she was away at Hogwarts. He had begged his mother to take him to Platform Nine and Three Quarters the day Lily left for her first year. Lysander was only three at the time, but old enough to know where Lily was going. He couldn't help but cry when Lily approached him to say good-bye.

"Don't be sad, Lys." _Lys – _only she called him that. "I promise I'll write you, all right?"

He couldn't read, but she didn't know that. Her first letter came about two weeks after school began, and Luna read every word of the letter to Lysander.

The letter mostly discussed Lily's Sorting, and her classes – she was still too much of a child to write something to a non-responsive three-year-old. But at the end of the letter, she was smart enough to add that she missed him and was looking forward to seeing him at Christmastime.

He treasured that letter for more than ten years.

It was the same for the next few years. Lily wrote letters occasionally, and once Lysander learned how to read and write, he would reply to them. Lily would sign her letters, _Love Lily_, but Lysander soon learned on his own account that she did not mean the love he wanted her to mean.

He thought that Lily Luna Potter would never see him, Lysander Timothy Scamander, as more than her parents' friend's son. He knew of nothing to try to convince her that he was more than that.

But this changed when she was sixteen, and he eight. It was summer holidays, and Lily had just recently broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Cedric Burke. She spent most of the summer weeping that she wasn't pretty, and would never catch a boy's full attention. One early evening, Lily had wandered outdoors for a walk, and found herself by the Scamanders' home. Lysander was playing outside by himself when Lily arrived, and he had asked her what was wrong.

"The boy I love doesn't want to see me anymore," Lily tried to explain the process of breaking up as easily as she could to this eight-year-old. "I just miss him, that's all."

"Don't worry, Lily," Lysander soothed, just wishing that he could reach out and hug her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. That boy will be sorry that he left you." He then blushed upon realizing what he said, but Lily smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head motherly. "Thank you, Lys. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

A friend – she called him her _friend_. Lysander wasn't the lover that he wished he was, but he was no longer her parents' friend's son.

He was her friend.

* * *

**I adore reviews! They are my only payment and they make me smile!**


	5. Lorcan Scamander and Dominique Weasley

**In my world, Lorcan Scamander is born in 2016, when Dominique Weasley is born in 2002. Sorry to any Lorcan/Dominique fans. Please leave a review afterwards!**

* * *

There is a fantasy world in which Lorcan Scamander could have loved Dominique Weasley, to have his feelings returned. This possible couple is only existent in Lorcan's imagination. He was too young for Dom, and knew it with all his heart.

But in his world, he and Dom grew up being childhood best friends. He was the one who taught her to ride a broomstick – in reality; it was Dom's father who taught her so.

In his world, they are the same age, and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express for the first time together, clinging onto each other's hands.

In both the actual universe and Lorcan's, he and Dom are each Sorted into Ravenclaw. But in Lorcan's, they are Sorted the same year, and grow up together at Hogwarts.

In Lorcan's fantasy world, Dom is the friend he was once dared to kiss, and he is the person who lived up to this dare. Only in his dreams does Dominique return the kiss.

In his fantasies, she is the girl he asked to go to Hogsmeade with on Valentine's Day. In even deeper fantasies, she is the girl who actually went with him to Hogsmeade.

He has always seen her as his sweetheart, the one who belongs only to him, and the one who loves him more than anything. He has fallen asleep at nights dreaming of Dominique's kiss…

…The kiss he will never receive.

Lorcan is an artist, and draws pencil sketches. He has drawn pictures of his family, and his school friends. But what no one knows is that he has drawn sketches of her – her reddish-brown hair, and her mother's eyes. He has drawn pictures of her with him, looking at him lovingly, her head resting against his chest, her eyes closed…

He longs for his dreams to become realities. He is twelve years old when he sees her become a woman long into her twenties, her youthful beauty slowly fading away. He attends her wedding with his parents and brother, and slips out of his seat when the vows are said. He cannot bear it. Dominique has been his for his whole life, although she has never known it.

To Dom, Lorcan is a 'sweet, quiet little boy'.

What Lorcan wants to be is her everything.

There is no gateway available to his fantasy world of dreams.


	6. Roxanne Weasley and Lysander Scamander

**This is an awkward one, but I seem to be writing that kind of stuff lately. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Roxy, he's still a boy," Angelina Weasley looked hesitantly at her daughter. "He's sixteen, and still at school. You're nearly ten years older than him."

Twenty-four-year-old Roxanne grimaced at her old childhood nickname. "My name is Roxanne, Mum. And our age difference doesn't matter. The Lupins were more than ten years apart and they still married. Just because you and Dad are the same age doesn't mean that I have to love someone _my_ own age."

"But _Roxanne!_" Angelina placed emphasis on the name, perhaps to please her daughter. "It's Lysander Scamander…when have you ever gotten the chance to grow close to him?"

Roxanne glanced away, and was reminded of the memories. How he had given her a proper tutorial in broom-flying this past summer, and she silently commented on how old and mature he was for age fifteen. How he let her give him a trim along the bang line, because he was aware that a proper haircut was impossible at his home. How she shamed herself for liking this little boy so much younger than her, and so inexperienced. How she purposely broke contact with him when he returned to school for his fifth year. How he returned home from Christmas holidays, and spent each night of his holidays with her, in the Burrow's apple orchard.

They had talked about so much those nights – likes, dislikes, wants, and needs. Eventually, commitment appeared in their conversations, and they found themselves loving each other, despite their attempts not to. Roxanne was in desperate fear of how her family would react if they found out, and Lysander was hesitant of how he'd be seen for loving a much older woman.

They were dating, previously in secret, and now they had agreed to tell their parents, on the exact same night. Roxanne's father was currently away at a joke shop convention, and apparently, her mother was not taking the news well.

"I do love him, Mum," Roxanne tried not to sound too desperate. "He isn't going to abandon me for a younger woman. He _hates _all woman his age…"

Angelina pressed a frail hand to her face, refusing to look at her. "How can you be so sure? _Anything _can happen…"

Roxanne paused, and then rose from the kitchen table, glancing back at her mother before slipping out of the room. "It's a different time, Mum. Like you said, anything can happen."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile and work faster!**


	7. Teddy Lupin and Rose Weasley

"Teddy, you did promise."

"I don't have much time now, Rose."

"But it's the warmest morning in days! It'd be foolish not to give a go at it now."

He finally gives in, leading her outdoors with his ancient broomstick in hand. When they near the orchard, the gentle wind brushing their hair sideways and upwards, he mounts himself onto the broom, feeding her a flying tutorial as he and his broom cautiously rise into the air.

Rose smiles at him when he speaks, not even comprehending his words. When he zooms around the apple tree, his hair – currently a scruffy blond color – flies awry as his hand reaches out to pick an apple off the tree. He returns to the ground, offering her the red, fully-grown apple.

_Red, _Rose muses as she accepts the treat, murmuring her thanks to him, _The color of love. _

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this! I had some minor writers' block with this story, and my other works needed attention as well. **

**This is my first attempt at a Teddy/Rose pairing, and it was written rather quickly, so I'm unsure about how I feel about it. Please leave a review on your thoughts about it! Three more pairings remain for this story!**


	8. Dominique Weasley and Michael Scamander

_A/N: This was a difficult one to write, but I finally got it down. And as an OC background tool, Michael Scamander is Rolf's nephew, who lives with him, Luna, and the twins, along with his sister, Liana. You can read about him in 'Alice's Story: From Toddler to Adult'. He is in the school year behind Dominique Weasley, born in 2003._

* * *

She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and glowered hotly at him. "I'm not waiting around for some player, Mike."

He smiled coyly and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, Dom. We're in the library, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes until they were slits, and scolded him quietly. "Bugger…"

"Hush, Dominique," He was clearly enjoying nagging her. "You know what you want."

"You're too young for me," she scowled, standing up, gathering together her books.

"Only by eighteen months." He stood up, reaching out to grab a hold on her wrist before she could get away. "And I _am _turning seventeen next week."

She peered back to look at him, eyes shimmering. Oh, sweet Merlin, _why _did he have to be so good-looking? One moment, she was looking into his onyx eyes, and the next, her own eyes were closed. When she opened them, she was pulling away from his lips. A blush crept along her neck, and she stepped back jerkily.

He chuckled. "Well, your opinion changed rather quickly, eh?"

He took her hand and gently pulled her closer to his chest, until only her schoolbooks were separating them. She didn't pull back, but still bore a frowning face.

She breathed in his ear, "I'm not won over yet, Michael Scamander. That was only a test."

He exhaled back, "Oh, we'll see about that."

And his lips were on hers once again.

And this time, she didn't pull away.

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Lily Potter and Teddy Lupin

She smiled up at him lazily, her red curls brushed out amidst the grass like a halo. "Turn into my favorite one, Teddy. Please? Just for me."

He leaned against the tree above her, his mind more focused on completing his holiday schoolwork than turning into Lily's favorite image of him. "You mean the one with the pig snout and the whiskers?"

She giggled girlishly. "You know which one I mean."

He reached down to play with one of her curls, and as it bounced back into place when he let go, Lily sat up, leaves caught in her hair. "Now, Teddy."

He obeyed, morphing into the simple but handsome image of a golden-haired, blue-eyed young man. Inside, Lily felt her stomach cavorting, and she bit her lip hardly to keep from swooning. Everyone knew that she loved this look of Teddy's, though no one knew why.

Only she knew of the reason why. Appearing this way, he resembled everything Lily hoped for in a man, everything she needed. He looked like her dream prince.

But as long as he was here, she didn't care what he looked like. As long as he was here, her dream prince was present, no matter what he looked like.

* * *

_Review for the poor and unfortunate?_


	10. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter

_A/N: Well, I've finally returned. I actually wrote this last chapter immediately after updating my profile page to announce me being on a semi-hiatus - words just don't seem to flow as they used to. I'm not a big fan of this last drabble, as it's my first time at slash. I tried to write it openmindely, to give anyone an original opinion of it._

* * *

Their fathers stiffen when in the presence of the other.

Their friends advise them to stay away from each other; it'd only be a living Hell if a Potter and a Malfoy got along.

But the love they feel for the other is passionate and fiery. Their insides burn red hot even when someone mentions the other's name.

He's the spitting image of Harry Potter.

He's the spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy love each other, and want to spread their mutual feelings to their dads, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor. They want peace and love in the world.

It's the least they can do.


End file.
